


Hot Coffee

by Pidgeonholty



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 14:01:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15172238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pidgeonholty/pseuds/Pidgeonholty
Summary: Lance shares one of (Y/n)'s biggest secrets, will it work out for her?





	Hot Coffee

Shiro was the human definition of beauty to me; the way his scar crossed his nose and gave him character was mesmerising. There was the salt and pepper hair, and the deep grey eyes, which showed so much emotion that it looked like there was a lifetime of pain in them. A way no eyes should look at 25, shoulders weighed down by the weight of, quite literally, the universe on them. An angel sent from above.

His voice was strong and commanding, making strong willed men listen to him. The way the veins on his arms stood out was enticing. He was flawless, what a man should be. The human idea of perfection. He was in simple terms, really fucking hot. Maybe my staring at him was noticeable, or the fact that my cheeks would flush at the sight of him that made him notice. 

I was never the subtle type when it came to my infatuations, I didn’t think I wanted to pursue a relationship with Shiro. He was exquisite, absolutely remarkable, flawless in every sense of the word; perhaps, a bit much for someone as bland as me. He could have better than me, Allura was on the ship as well. She was charming, her long white hair and amazing accent was alluring. 

Maybe I should’ve waited before I told Lance I thought I had a crush on Shiro, not at a time where he was so fiesty. “But you can’t tell anyone Lance please don’t I couldn’t handle that.” I stated quickly, trying to make sure he didn’t go and run his mouth to Keith or, god forbid, Shiro. “Don’t worry sweet cheeks, I wouldn’t think about it.” 

“Lance I am going to kill you in your sleep I swear to god.” I was enraged, he told Shiro that I thought he was hot and that I wanted to go out. Which I wouldn’t mind but, I didn’t know how he would react to the news that his teammate was basically in love with him, hopefully not as poorly as i thought it was going to go. 

The next day he walked into the kitchen, leaning over my shoulder trying to get a coffee cup on the counter Pouring himself a cup of coffee he looks at me slyly, “So you think I’m hot?” he said drawing out the ‘t’ in hot. I was stammering over myself, “Well you see the thing is that I wouldn’t consider you unattractive but yeah sure I think you’re hot Shiro.” He giggled, he was laughing at me! “Well then I certainly don’t see why we can’t go out on a date sometime soon then.” I was ecstatic, “Of course Shiro! I’d love to.” With that he walked off, pouring his coffee in the drain. He didn’t even like coffee.


End file.
